


Make the world disappear...

by Vixenility



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Random & Short, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenility/pseuds/Vixenility
Summary: A quick Claire and Ada drabble.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Ada Wong
Kudos: 47





	Make the world disappear...

When she heard someone break into her house through the window, Claire Redfield was anything but scared.

When she felt the gust of wind flowing into her house, making the curtains dance with its grace, she was oddly... excited. The shadows were suddenly a place of interest; her eyes glanced about in anticipation, wanting to watch that red glow dash past her and possibly hold her from behind. Or possibly knock her down to the ground to sit on top of her, to pin her down on the wooden floor with a mischievous smile and a palpable, passionate intention.

And she was craving for that.

Tentatively, Claire slithered into the living room with her heart on her throat—feeling it beat madly at the implications of the open window the moment she saw it with her own blue eyes—and her ears sharpened to hear every single sound.

The creaking of the trees outside, the hushed whispers of the leaves, the distant car zooming past, the floorboard squeaking beneath her feet, the maddening ticking of the clock...

Everything, even the subtle breathing of the intruder if possible.

‘Remember, sight is not the only thing that will get you by.’

She has taken that advice to heart, having not forgotten it ever since.

The way the sound shifted, the way she felt something heavy in the air amongst her presence, was more than telling and more reliable than sight. Guts and intuition were a supernatural sense she was born with, why not use that to her advantage? Especially against someone who was trained to use those paranormal senses and refine them to absolute perfection.

But it was just a second of distraction—a mere unnecessary blink of an eye on the wrong direction—before she felt her fatal mistake in the shape of slender arms wrapping around her waist.

Claire gasped for a second and was about to fight it, but she relented and loosened up, melting into the arms of her lover and chuckling. “Finally.”

“Gotcha,” Ada Wong whispered sensually against Claire’s protruding ear. Her lips were dangerously close to her earlobe, her arms still not moving towards anything. “You were quite sharp today.”

“Not sharp enough,” Claire retorted with a vague tone. Mild annoyance? Perhaps cheekiness mixed in between? One would not be able to tell, but Ada Wong knew precisely what that tone meant.

“Maybe you were aching for my presence again?” Ada poked with a question, her lips now tenderly resting on her lover’s shoulder, her hands slowly dancing across Claire’s revealed stomach.

Claire had to suppress a soft sound coming out of her lips as she replied. “Maybe. I have been wondering where you have been,” then Claire stopped herself. The bleak memories of what Ada’s job is supposed to be flood back into her mind and she knows not to ask, not to allude or to think about it, even—for her own sanity.

Ada held her tighter, closer.

Claire smiled a little bit. “Sorry. Tell me you’re in one piece?”

“I am,” Ada replied quite quickly. “I could use some pampering, however.”

The redhead smiled wider, rubbing the woman’s arm tenderly and looking back to finally meet her gaze. Ada’s eyes were still so lively and Claire’s own blue set were so calming. A strange mixture of peace and excitement that, despite their differences, connected so well together to create a chemistry that could never be replicated. It was just an instant, but it was enough for the two of them. An instant that spreads across the evening and finishes a bit before the sun is up, before breakfast is even thought of.

A long night of much needed healing; Claire ached to patch up her tired soldier, to pamper her and get her to rest while Ada was eager to drop the cold and hard exterior to the maternal aura of Claire. At long last, she could be her real self, let her emotions flow and—most importantly—succumb to the warm embrace of a lady that would make it all better.

That would make the world disappear, at least for a second.


End file.
